


First Time for Everything

by Pnanda92



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Mitchell's first time :3, Not sure what else I need to put here, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:38:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pnanda92/pseuds/Pnanda92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitchell has his first experience bottoming to Anders. Shameless smut because who doesn't like a moaning vampire ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, just wanted to say thanks for reading. Actually wrote this whilst drunk and kinda edited it here and there.  
> And yeah I know there are mistakes and shite in there. Fuck it  
> Anyway, thanks again!

His mouth parted, breath suddenly caught in his wind pip as he felt the slicked head press against his hole. He felt physically ready; they had been dating for a good 6 months, and within those 6 months they had gone through a lot. But there were still together, still going strong. 

Shit… there could have been plenty of opportunity for him in his past for the morals ingrained in him from when he was younger always stood in the way, but he found that those morals were quickly stolen from his conscious with every kiss placed on his lips.

Flicking his tongue out a little, wetting his bottom lip, he looked up at the man hovering over him, needing the reassuring look that confirmed that what they were about to do was right and natural.  
Nodding slow as his hands grasped onto the tense shoulders blades, he felt the thick shaft push into him with a small rock of slim hips.

Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the heated skin under his fingertips, the right sharp pain at his entrance slowed his breathing, relaxing like his partner whispered over and over against his forehead, gasping out a shaky “aaahhh!”

With a small exhale, he opened his deep brown eyes and looked up. He chuckled a little, breaking the tension as he spied upon the bright flush on his partner’s cheeks, a pink toad covering the sharp cheekbones.

“You ok?” Mitchell asked, finding his voice weak and soft, accent thick.

“I should be asking you that,” the god lets his head hang, following with a small chuckle then lifts it back up, coming down to lay a kiss upon Mitchell’s lips, finding them close around his bottom with fever, “I’m fine,” he murmured over the others lips, continuing the soft touch, “thank you.”

Pressing their foreheads together, Mitchell pulled his knees up, bracketing Anders’ ribs for a moment before the god took one of the thick hairy legs and pressed it against his chest, ankle hooking over slightly freckled shoulder, pushing into the tight cool ass further. With one small move, he pulled out and then pushed back in, not fully extracting himself. He wanted to make sure Mitchell’s first time bottoming wasn’t too extreme.

Never in 120 years has he felt such a sensation or even considered his lifestyle. Puff of forced air blew over his face as they stared into each other’s eyes, both watching the expressions the other was making.

Pursing his lips, letting out another shaky breath, he gave into the new feeling and relaxed, head pushing back into his pillow, lift his chin up as a whimper soon turned into a moan.

“Mmmn…” the vampire bites down on his lower lip, holding tighter onto the man above him.

“Slower? Softer? Tell me luv.” Anders croons, stopping his movement, adjusting his weight on his arm planted firmly on the space next to Mitchell's shoulder, admiring the splatter of waves around Mitchell’s head.

“Feels... fuck,” he stops, wanting to blurt everything in his head all at once, “Feels strange, good strange but a little more…”

“A little more…” Anders murmurs, mulling over the words, smirking.

Settling down, connecting their lips fast, Anders bucks fast into Mitchell’s tight hole, grip hard over Mitchell's hip, lifting the tanned hip with every thrust, sinking in a little deeper. Mitchell clues on fast, pushing up with his foot on the mattress, meeting those thrusts on instinct.

Tearing his lips away, them only brushing against the gods’, his voice breaks with a broken moan, hand finding its way into Anders' hair, curling fingers around the dirty blonde waves tugging hard.  
Anders, satisfied with the ‘little more’ supplied, he keeps up the tempo, rolling and pushing against Mitchell’s hips, eliciting an array of torn moans, hiccuped gasps and encouragement of “Fuck.. Anders… feels fucking good!”

The god could only listen to how the vampire pronounced each word, the words curled more with accent, not even noticing the commands of “Faster… deeper… Anders…Jesus, need it more!” He settled down over his lover, chests pressed together and hooked his arm under Mitchell’s shoulders, holding him as he pushed out the other muscled thigh and holds onto it, thrusting deeper and harder, needing to find that spot, wanting John to experience that thing that makes his back arch and eyes widen.  
Fuck... Why was it always so fucking easy to find with fingers but with a cock? He’d have more luck finding Frigg.

Mitchell starts to push back, meeting Anders' thrusts. He lifts his lips up, them closing over a section of Anders’ skin on his neck, knowing the reaction he gets and sucks hard, biting and pulling at the skin. He keeps up with Anders; rolling and grinding his hips, fingers gripping harder on pale hips. 

_There would be mark there tomorrow... good._

They rock and moan with each other, sharing air and touching skin. He feels so good; hell, he enjoys this more than fucking into Anders. He understands now what Anders’ goes through, even though he loves to leave Anders limping and marked the next morning. 

Anders bucks up hard, shifting a little as he thrust into him, feeling his blunt head nudge against something inside of his vampire, making the larger body shudder and groan, mouth wide with swollen lips. He smiles to himself. _Finally!_

“Hold up,” Anders grunts, slowing down with small moves.

“Shit...what, sorry.” Mitchell blurts out, dropping his leg from Anders' shoulder and leans up on forearms, eyes darting over each mark on his lover’s neck until he looked into those blue eyes.

“Don’t kill the mood, just...” He shakes his head, kissing him on the lips as he flings his arm out to grab at his pillow, “Hips up.”

Mitchell nods and pushes off the bed, letting Anders fold the pillow over and stuff it under his broad hips and grabs onto them, lifting them up and smirks, driving straight back into the pliable body, fucking faster and directing his focus on the bundle of nerves he knows he can reach now. And sure enough, with a few controlled thrusts, he hits and slides against Mitchell’s prostate, feeling the small shiver crawling up his spine as he gazes at his lover writhe and whine under him, eyes widening as Mitchell runs a hand through his own curls like he can see stars.

“Anders…ahhh….fuck…again…” He manages out, bucking back, needing to feel that intense surge of stimulation again. Anders gives him his answer, hitting it over and over again, making him cry and arch his back.

“Anders…stop,” He gasps, lips slack and parted as the blonde man bends down, hovering his own over Mitchell’s, watching as the man under him comes undone with each fast long slide back into the loosened hole, “gonna…cum…nngghh!” He whispers out his plea, crying out loud as he feels that thing inside him becoming abused and overstimulated.

“That’s the point Mitch.” Anders chuckles between thrusts. He doesn’t notice the hand claw into his hair and rip his head down to melt their lips together hard, both men exhaling long and loud through noses. 

Sweaty, flustered and tight, Mitchell movies away from those full kiss swollen lips and bites hard on Anders' shoulder, panting harder and whining deep down in his throat, “Gonna…gonn-” He gasps out one last pleasurable while before growling low, teeth still around Anders' shoulder and cums from the stimulation alone, teeth piercing the skin and painting their stomach’s white with thick ropes of cum, pooling in his belly button and over his snail trail.

Anders slow a little, listening to the pleasurable noises his partner is making near his ear, wincing from the bite. It doesn’t faze him anymore; Mitchell drinks from him every now and then when times are stressful at work or even he is just horny. The noises go straight to his throbbing cock still buried deep inside Mitchell, feeling the slackened passage clench and twitch around him.

The god chooses to ignore the soft mutter of “I love you” being kissing into his shoulder, cleaning the oozing blood, believing it as a post-cum confusion and quickly pecks the top of Mitchell’s sweaty forehead before a strangled squeak was pushed out from his throat as the vampire grabbed and reversed their positions, straddling Anders into the mattress.

“Mitch...the fuck! Wha-!” Anders begun, but soon found his answer as the vampire growled again, grabbing his wrists and pinned them against the mattress, groaning loud as he pushed his head into the pillow, keening up as Mitchell started to swivel his hips, sinking lower and beginning to ride him with purposeful thrusts.

“Fucckkkk me John…” he moaned out, fighting against the inhuman strength around his wrists. He wanted to pull those hips down as he thrust hard up, hearing those sounds that make him smirk devilishly but couldn’t which was torture in itself. He groaned out loud with frustration, it rolling into a moan. He soon began to become breathless again.

A sultry grin grew over Mitchell’s lips, loving how he made sound and react, so he sped up his bounces, balancing his weight on Anders' arms and tipped forward, swallowing those exotic noises from Anders’ mouth with a kiss, licking and dominating his mouth.

Bucking up into the wet loosened hole, it only took a few minutes for the god to warn him against his lips, throwing his head to aside and cumming hard into the vampire with a “Fuck...John...mmyeah, god... ah...Ahh!”

Mitchell took the opportunity to gaze upon the stretched neck, skin tight and bruised. Ducking his head, he grazed his teeth along Anders’ Adam’s apple, sucking a deep mark over it, feeling it bob every now and then and bites to break the small blood vessels underneath, wanting it to last longer.

With a small kiss, hearing the god’s breathing level out and slow, he moves up, their noses touching together and smiled a cheeky warm grin, “You… ok?”

Anders groaned, the noise slowing turning into a lazy chuckle as Mitchell’s hands let go of his wrists, leaning down over the smaller man’s chest and threads his hands into the sex tussled hair.  
With a firm slap against the hairy flank, he answers with a husky, “Shut your hole” and holds onto the firm meaty globes of Mitchell’s ass, kneading them, the vampire chuckling with him.

“I would but it’s currently being occupied.” He laughs more, ducking his head against the side of Anders' rough cheek, laughing and kissing at his jaw and cheek.

“Jesus... you’re so full of yourself after I popped your 120 year old cherry.”

“Full of you…” Mitchell murmurs low into Anders’ ear, accent thick and seductive, nipping at the warm lobe.

Anders half moans and groans, not being able to stop the dirty grin, rolling his hips up into the vampire, feeling his cum slide around his cock inside Mitchell, “Mmm, don’t tempt me. Get off ya lump.”  
Chuckling a little, Mitchell slowly leans up tall and lifts off, breath hitching a little as he feel the warm cum slide down his inner thigh and climbs off the bed, walking into the bathroom with a small limp, cleaning himself off with a warmed wet hand towel and takes another for he sedated god, walking back to slide back into bed and cleans their stomachs and everything else. He throws the dirtied cloths somewhere and slides down, kicking his feet under the covers.

Anders collects Mitchell by the shoulders and he understands straight away, moving with the god’s gentle pulls and grabs the blanket and curls up against his side close to Anders, pulling the covers over them. He studies Anders’ face for a moment, looking over to the bite mark on his shoulder and sighs, frowning a little. Laying his head on top of Anders' chest, he tenses a little, hearing the blood swirl and pump through the organ just underneath him. It sounded strong, healthy, full of life… he could still taste the blood in his mouth…

“Stop thinking; you’re keeping me awake…” Anders mumbles against Mitchell’s forehead, lips resting against the cooled skin with brown waves tickling his upper lip, pulling him closer with an arm around the tanned shoulder.

Shifting, the vampire extends his arm, grabbing at the hand at Anders’ side and bring them to lay upon Anders’ chest, lacing their fingers together.

Mitchell moans as a hand creeps through his waves at the back of his head, massaging his scalp and twirling those loose curls around nimble fingers. He knew that Anders could sense something was up. It was something the god did without knowing, a calming trait for his lover which always helped settle his racing mind.

_This blood lust is getting worse… don’t want to lose him…_

“Sleep. And then we’ll chat about whatever is eating you up tomorrow eh?” Anders mutters out softly, talking into the soft locks, on the verge of sleep.

“Yep, sure luv.” Mitchell get outs, before a yawn interrupts his speech.

He buries his head closer into Anders’ neck, nosing at the skin and inhales slow, smelling the sweaty sex smell of his lover and closes his eyes.

They’ll get through it. Because shit, he is addicted. Not to the blood, but to Anders now and there's no backing out now.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to say thanks again, Some love would be awesome but yeah, anything is good.  
> Have a good one!


End file.
